Silent Tears
by Mad As A Bloody Hatter
Summary: Ripped away from his family after his village was attacked, Naruto grew in up in a cold world were tears fall silently to the floor. Maybe with the help of a teme Naru can learn to love and be loved. Sasunaru/GaaNej/KyuIta/SasDei/KakIru AU R&R
1. Chapter 1: Where it All Begins

Kyuubi: age 9

Deibara: age 7

Sasori: Age 7

Gaara: age 5

Naruto: age 4

Warning: mature situations and language, angst, some fluffy, graphic in some parts

Disclaimer:I DONT OWN NARUTO OR HIS WORLD *pouts*

A/N: this is my very first sasunaru fanfiction please tell me what you think. im not sure if ill continue it so ill like to know what you guys/girls think. Please tell me what you think. Also this is an AU fanfiction meaning i will create my own little Naruto world with some parts from the anime and manga. I'll try to keep the characters as they normally are but of course there will be some OOCness

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Where it all begins<strong>

Sitting on wooden deck looking out into the garden were two older demons. One of the demons was a kitsune while the other was a dog demon. They were holding hands as they looked at the children playing. The kitsunes was a woman with gold eyes and on her forehead was a purple diamond. Her hair was blond and she had the front loose so it hung on the sides of her face while the rest of was pulled back into two pigtails. On top of her head was two pale yellow fox ears and on her lower back a fluffy blond tail. The woman looked young for her actual age and the one thing that stood out most was her chest, which was larger than average. Of course her clothes did practicly nothing to cover her exposed cleavage. Her name was Lady Tsunade and she was currently one of the best medic ninjas in the whole village.

Relaxing next to the woman was a somewhat older looking man with a head full of wild and untamed white hair. He had dark eyes and two red lines on his face. On his head were a pair of white dog ears and a white dog tail moving lazily behind him. He was smiling as he watched two of his new nephews play fighting. His name Jiraiya, he was one of the three Sannin along with Tsunade and a snake demon.

Fighting in the garden were two brothers who were almost identical in everything except for age and fur color. The older of the two was named Deidara, the the middle child of three kitsunes. He had long blond hair which was tied up in a pony tail while a part covered one side of his face. His eyes were bright blue in color and on his head he had two red ears that had white at the tips. Unlike the most kitsunes, Deidara and his two other brothers had nine tails each, which made them more special in the eyes of their people Deidara's tails were red with white at the ends. Deidara was currently fighting with is younger brother, Naruto. Deidara's skin was slightly pale and on his cheeks were the three whisker marks that showed that he was part of the great Uzumaki clan.

Naruto was the youngest of three and he looked just like his brother Deidara. And like his brother, Naruto had bright blond hair that was naturally spiky and wild looking. He also had blue eyes but his eyes were more of a bright cerulean blue which seemed to captivate everyone who looked at him. Naruto's skin was sun kissed and perfectly smooth except for the three whisker marks on each cheek. On his head sat two white ears and nine white tails grew from his lower back. Naruto was laughing as he tried to pin his brother unsuccessfully.

Sitting under the shade of a cherry blossom tree was the eldest of the three Uzumaki kitsunes. This brother though looked different from the other two. Instead of the blonde hair and blue eyes the other Uzumakis had, Kyuubi had long red hair that hung down his back and bright red eyes. On each of his cheeks were three whisker marks and on his head were two orange ears. Kyuubi's nine orange tails were wrapped around him as he watched his brothers, cheering on the one that was currently winning.

Next to Kyuubi were another set of brothers, named Gaara and Sasori. They were both kitsunes like Kyuubi and his brothers but like normal kitsunes they had one tail instead of nine. Gaara and Sasori were adopted into the Uzumaki family and seen as kits to Kushina and Minato. Sasori had short red hair that ended an inch or two past his ears and brown eyes. On his head sat black two fox ears, that twitched from the noise coming from the two brawling brothers. Sasori smirked softly as he watched his mate, Deidara, pin down Naruto for a minute before being kicked off. Sitting on a branch above Kyuubi and Sasori was Gaara, Naruto's best friend. Gaara had short dark red hair with brown two ears sprouting from it and sea green eyes that were darkly outlined with kohl. On his forhead above his right eyes was the kanji for love and his tail moved back and forth lazily as he read a book, not paying attention to the fighting infront of him.

"EE! Dei! stop I give! I give!" Naruto yelled as his brother pinned him and started to tickle him.

"mmm I'm not sure." Deidara smirked and continued to tickle his little brother, watching as Naruto laughed and squirmed.

"Ototo let him go before he wets himself." Kyuubi chuckled.

"Hai Aniki!" Deidara grinned and stopped tickling his little brother.

Standing up, Deidara left his little brother on the grass to catch his breath and walked over to his mate. The blonde snuggled against his redhead. Naruto laid on the grass as he tried to breathe. After calming down, Naruto stood up and walked over to his oldest brother. He settled on Kyuubi's lap, closed his eyes, and purred as Kyuubi petted him. Kyuubi smiled at the youngest member of his family.

"are you excited for the festival today kit?" Kyuubi asked, recieiving a nod as an answer to his question.

Tonight was the great moon festival in which all the villagers in Konoha would give praise to the moon goddess. It was a festival all the children loved for there were bright fireworks, a lot of games to play, prizes to win, and the thing everyone loved the most of was the food! The villagers worked hard for weeks to make sure the festival was perfect and it was infact one of the few days of the year that everything was closed during the day. Naruto always enjoyed going with his family, mostly because his father was able to spend the day with them.

"dinner is done! come inside everyone." Kushina Uzumaki told her large family before she walked back into the dinning room. The young mother had long flowing red hair that stopped near her knees and bright green eyes. she had a heart shaped face and three whisker marks on her cheek. Kushina smiled as her kits, her sister, and brother-in-law walked in and sat in their seats. Her orange fox ears twitched and her tail moved happily behind her as her mate walked into the room smiling. She ran over to her mate and kissed him, to which he responded by wrapping his arms around her and deepening the kiss.

Tsunade smirked as he commented, "cut it out you two there are little ones present."

Kushina and her mate, Minato broke apart and smiled when they saw their youngest, Gaara and Naruto, making faces at the displays of affection. Minato laughed and walked over to his seat, ruffling his sons' hair as he walked passed. Minato was the person who which Naruto and Deidara got their looks from. he had wild blonde hair and the stunning blue eyes two of kits had but he didn't have whiskered cheeks seeing as he married into Uzuamki clan and took his mate's name. Yellow fox ears sat on his head and his tail behind him.

Everyone broke their chopsticks and began to dig into the feast Kushina made. Soon the only sounds that could be heard were the sipping of drinks, chopsticks against the plates, and hungry demons asking for seconds.

While everyone was eating, Minato swallowed his food and cleared his throat before he began speaking, "so how does your training go my sons?" he asked.

"fine Oto-san(father)." was the bored reply that he recieved from his kits, seeing as they were too busy eating to really pay attention to him.

"Naruto, Gaara did you two have fun spending the day with Oba-san(aunt) and Oji-san(uncle)?" Kushina asked her kits.

"Hai Oka-san(mother)!" Naruto grinned at his Oka-san before returning to his food while Gaara just nodded, he was more calm and quiet than the very energetic Naruto.

"Thats good." she smiled and continued with her meal.

* * *

><p>"Naruto let me help you with your yukata." Tsuande giggled as she watched her youngest nephew struggle with putting on his clothes.<p>

Naruto smiled gratefully and stood still so his Oba-san could fix his yukata, "silly little fox. you had this on wrong." she clicked her tongue at him but kept smiling. The kitsune giggled and watched as she fixed his yukata, "Ok I'm done. Lets go the others are probably waiting for us." She picked him up and carried him to where the rest of the family was waiting.

"ready to go?" Kushina asked, smiling as her adorable son.

Naruto nodded his head, blonde hair flying about, "Hai Oka-san! Lets go!" with that they left their house and headed into town.

By the time the large family of demons reached the town sqaure the festival was in full swing. Naruto smiled and looked around, his blue eyes wide with wonder. While Gaara didn't seem to show it, he was as captivated by everything as his brother was. The blonde fox smiled and grabbed his brother's hand, pulling him into the crowd of villagers. Their parents didn't stop them though, only smiled as Naruto tried to get Gaara to play a game with them. Kushina and Minato knew that they had nothing to worry about, the villagers were extremely kind and would look at Naruto and Gaara if their parents werent around. Its just the type of people they were, everyone was always looking after one another.

"Naruto shouldn't we go back? I'm sure Oka-san and Oto-san are looking for us." Gaara muttered softly, a sense of dread forming in the pit of his stomach for some odd reason.

"Relax Gaara, everything will be fine." He reassured his brother before moving going to the next booth to get them some food, "here. eat and relax." Naruto handed a stick of dango to his brother before eating from his own stick.

Gaara smiled somewhat uneasily but dropped the subject. He walked next to Naruto as they went from booth to booth, game to game. By the time they got back to the town square, the two kits were very full from all the sweets and foods that they ate on their walk.

They looked around for their family but couldn't find them, "how about we just sit here and wait?" Naruto suggested as he sat on the edge of the fountain that was placed in the middle.

Gaara nodded and sat next to his brother, watching as his brother swung his feet slowly. He smiled at his innocent brother, happy that dispite the war that could be happening between this village and the Sound village(he overheard Minato talking to Jiraiya about it a few days ago. Apparently the leaders of the sound village, Orochimaru, a very powerful snake demon, had attacked a few of the other villages that Minato ruled over and there was now talk of war.) Gaara just hoped that Naruto never lost his innocence.

"NARUTO! GAARA!" Both boys looked up to see their older brothers running towards them.

"Kyuu whats wrong?" Naruto asked, seeing the scared look on Kyuubi's face as he checked over Naruto and Gaara for any injuries.

"we need to leave now!" Kyuubi picked up Naruto, Sasori picked up Gaara, and they started running down the street with Deidara.

"Aniki what's going on!" Naruto asked, noticing that more people were running away from the festival.

Kyuubi's repsonse was cut off as one of the food stands exploded. The five kitsunes were knocked to the floor by the blast, forcing Kyuubi and Sasori to use their bodies to cover their younger brothers.

"Aniki whats happening?" Gaara asked, his voice laced with fear.

"Its Orochimaru, he's attacking the village. Oto-san and Oka-san said to meet them at the house. After that we will go to Konoha with everyone and hide there." He told his brother before they started running again.

Of course it wasnt long before they ran into sound nin. Kyuubi handed Naruto to Deidara and told them to go on ahead of him, that he will follow after them.

"KYUUBI!" Naruto screamed as he watched his oldest brother attack the enemy nin.

Deidara held onto Naruto's hand as they ran through the trees, using more of his strength to keep Naruto from going after their eldest brother. Soon Kyuubi met up with them, smiling even though he had blood on his face and his clothes were torn, "come on lets keep going and if we get seperated just follow the river towards Konoha."

They were heading towards the house but they had to change their direction more than once when they saw more sound nin running around. After a few close calls and Kyuubi staying behind a few times, they found themselves back at their house. The huge house seemed as a safe haven in the attack that they didn't even think twice about running side.

"Oka-san! Oto-san!" Kyuubi yelled out as they walked inside the too quiet house.

"Somethings not right." Sasori commented, pulling out the sword from sheath on his hip.

"your right, we have to take care of the little ones." Kyuubi stood infront of his brothers as they walked down the halls slowly, Naruto and Gaara holding each other's hands tightly as they both shook in fear.

They could hear crashes and screams coming from one of the rooms. Even though they were scared they headed towards the room where the noise was coming from. As they walked closer, the noises grew louder and louder. Kyuubi held out a shaky hand and pulled open the screen door but what he saw shocked him to his very core. They all stood in the middle of doorway and watched as what was happening.

They all watched as their mother was stabbed in her chest by a sword. Minato screamed in pain as he watched his mate's fall to the floor, her life quickly slipping away as the blood poured from her chest. Naruto and his brothers look in the the sight of their mother on the floor, a pool of blood quickly growing around her. Her red hair was fanned around her face and bleeded in with the bright red blood. Her body became cold as her eyes lost their light and with her last breathe, she turned and smile weakly at her children. Her mate fell to his knees next to her corpse, tears running down his face as he weeped over his wife's now cold body. Standing at the other end of the room holding a bloody sword and laughing his head off was a man with skin whiter than freshly sallen snow in the winter and bright gold, snake like eyes, was Orochimaru.

"O-O-Oka-San?" Naruto whimpered out softly but he was loud enough that the other two adults heard him. Minato looked at his children in horror while Orochimaru could only smirk in sadistic glee at the three beautiful nine tail kitsunes standing there.

Minato looked at his children, "leave! now! Kyuubi take everyone and leave!" he ordered them. He threw his arm out and suddenly the door slammed shut in their face.

Kyuubi, temporarily getting over the shock of seeing his mother died right infront of him, turned around and quickly ushered his brothers down the halls. Even though they were crying they ran out of the house as fast as they could and started towards Konoha.

"gotcha!" a voice growled in Naruto's ear. Naruto screamed as he felt a pair of arm wrap around his waist tightly, pulling him away from his brothers.

"Naruto!" Kyuubi yelled but as soon as he yelled, Naruto was gone as was the man who took him.

All four fox brothers looked around for their brother for what seemed like hours but he was no where to be seen. During their search they had caught up with their aunt and uncle. When Diedara had explained what happened to their mother, Tsunade felt faint and would of blacked out if not for the terrified looks on her nephews' faces. Jiraiya and Tsunade helped looked for Naruto but after a bit, they decided that if they didn't leave right now they would be killed like the rest of the villagers were.

"i'm sorry everyone but we have to go. Naruto is strong and he'll be fine. he knows where to go and meet us so we don't have to worry. Lets go." she grabbed Gaara's hand and with that they ran towards Konoha. During the entire journy everyone's thoughts was focused on one thing: Naruto. They hoped and prayed that Naruto was safe.


	2. Chapter 2: Masked Kitsune

A/N: Another chapter for you wonderful readers! its kinda fillerish I guess...the plot and action will most likely start in the next chapter, if not then in the chapter after that. Please read and review. I enjoy hearing what you say and i will respond to every review :D thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 2: masked Kitsune<strong>

"Kit." a voice called the name softly as a teenage girl about 15 years old walked into dark room. The girl had long dark blue hair, pale Gray eyes, and in her hands she held a set of clothes, "Master said for you to wear these tonight." She flipped the light on and instantly the room was filled with fake light, which of course earned a groan to from the lump underneath the blankets on the large bed. She placed the clothes on a dresser and quickly left the room.

Kit, as he was called by everyone, sat up in his bed and rubbed his still closed eyes. Or at least he tried to but it was impossible to get to his eyes seeing as there was a mask placed over there. It was a fox mask at the covered the top half of his face, leaving his nose, cheeks, and mouth exposed. The masked was placed on his face the first day he was brought to his master and he was instructed to never take it off, not that he could anyway.

When Kit had ask his master why, his master had replied, "Because your eyes are to beautiful for anyone else to see. They belong to me, just like the rest of you." Kit hated his master, he didn't hate many things but he did hate his master Orochimaru and his master's mate, Kabuto.

Kit got up and made his way to the bathroom, used to walking around in complete darkness after 12 years of wearing the mask. He got into the shower and simply stood under the warm spray of water. After a few minutes he began to wash up, taking his time because he knew that once he left the safety of his bedroom he would have to submissively serve that bastard snake. The blonde fox grit his teeth as he thought about his master, oh how he loathed him! Kit got out of the shower and used a fluffy towel to dry off.

He stood in front of what he knew to be the bathroom mirror and brushed his teeth. Kit spit into sink then began to brush his hair. Kit listened with his hyper sensitive ears as the brush passed through his golden hair,which he only knew to be this color because he had heard the maids whisper complements on the beauty of his blonde hair to each other. Because he was denied the right to see, Kit's other senses were stronger, making it easier to do what he needed to do.

Kit walked over to his dresser where he assumed the maid had put the clothes and picked them up. He fingered the material softly and realized that he was holding a woman's kimono. Kit growled, his nine tails twitched behind him in annoyance, he hated when Orochimaru made him dress like a girl to serve him. The snake demon said that since kit was a submissive he couldn't have any problems with dressing in girl clothes since he was technically a girl. Of course Kit had a problem with dressing like a girl! He may be a submissive and is able to bear children, but it didn't stop the fact that Kit was born a male!

Sighing, Kit took off his pajamas and slipped on his kimono. As he tied his obi, Kit had flashes of a time long forgotten. He remembered a blond woman who kneeled in front of him and fixed his clothing. Kit would sometimes have flashbacks of the past, but it was such a long time ago and in his memories he couldn't remember anyone's face or their voice. They were just nameless blurs in his memories that he didn't bother to think about. what would be the point of trying to remember them when he would most likely never see them again, that is if he ever saw anything again.

Kit slipped on his sandals before leaving his room. He walked down the quiet hallway, it was always quiet in his hallway, no one wanted to be near Orochimaru's little pet. Mostly for the fact that Orochimaru himself, or sometimes Kabuto, would walk down the hall and no one wanted to be near their evil sadistic master when they didn't have to be. And therefore in turn no one wantedto be near Kit. The masked kitsune turned at the corner and walked down the staircase. He follow his master's scent into the sitting room. Once he stepped through the doorway, he bowed to everyone in the room, which happened to be just Orochimaru today.

"Ah my wonderful little Kit, you look beautiful today." Orochimaru's voice sent shivers down Kit's spine and he used all his might not to show how uneasy he was around the snake demon, "come here Kit." He ordered.

Kit glided across the room and stopped in front his master. Orochimaru had picked out a light blue kimono that had dark blue wave desgins on the bottom and the sleeves for Kit to wear. The older snake demon reached out quickly and pulled Kit into his lap. Even though it made kit feel very uncomfortable when Orochimaru touched him in any sort of way, he knew he couldn't and shouldn't fight against his master. Kit knew from experience what it was like to be on the receiving end of his master'sanger and just the memory alone was enough to make Kit docile.

Kit tensed as he felt Orochimaru nuzzle his neck, "M-master if you k-keep this up, mistress will be upset with you again." Kit whimpered. As if on cue, Kit felt Kabuto's presence enter the room, but his master still wouldn't let him go.

"hello my love." Orochimaru purred as he held onto the now struggling blonde. Kabuto sneered at the young unmated submissive in his mate's arms and couldn't help but feel angry. Ever since the boy was brought to their house 12 years ago, Orochimaru has been favoring the little demon over Kabuto, or at least that's how it seemed to him.

"come on we will be late if we don't leave now." Kabuto told him as he grabbed his coat.

"Sorry my love but you will have to attend the play yourself. I have some business to take care of." He told his mate.

"WHAT! But you promised me that we would go to the theater tonight! What is more important that your mate?" Kabuto growled, glaring at Kit as if it were his fault. Kit, sensing Kabuto's anger, lowered his head and stopped struggling in his master's iron grip.

"I have an important meeting with the Uchihas. You know things have been very rocky between our land and theirs ever since we got rid of the kitsune kingdom." Orochimaru looked down at the last living Uzumaki kitsune and smirked when he saw that Kit didn't even care about what they were talking about, even if they were talking about the death of his people, "and Kit will be coming with me."

Kit's head snapped up and he looked in the direction of his master in shock. He never got to leave the house! Orochimaru liked to make sure that no one saw the last living nine tail fox.

"Really master?" Kit tried to keep the happiness out of his voice as he spoke.

"mhm. you'll be there to serve us." Orochimaru looked down at him and a smirk appeared across his lip.

Kabuto, who had enough of his mate smiling at another man, grabbing his things and swiftly left the manor, slamming the doors behind him. Kit's ears flattened against his head as the loud slamming sound resounded in the room. Orochimaru rolled his eyes at his mate's silliness and told Kit to stand up. Once he was standing, Orochimaru looked over his pet to make sure he looked perfect.

"Kit put eight of your tails away, we don't need anyone outside the manor seeing your nine tails." Kit did as he was told and felt a little weird with just one tail behind him, "Perfect." Orochimaru smirked and grabbed their coats. He handed Kit his coat and walked out of the door, knowing that his pet would follow.

Orochimaru opened the door to the carriage and helped the smaller demon get in. Kit sat down on the plush carriage seat and waited for his master to get in. The carriage took off and Kit's ears were assaulted by hundreds of new sounds. He could hear the the wheels of the carriage turning rolling against the gravel floor, the sounds of people talking as they walked down the street, he could hear what sounded like two mates kissing, the laughter of children, but the thing that had kit smiling the most of the sound of the wind ruffling through his hair. He loved the feeling of being outside and he was going to remember all these things. who knew when he was gonna be able to come out again?

Kit felt the carriage come to a stop and some he was being ushered out of it by his master. Kit tensed slightly as Orochimaru wrapped an arm around his waist and led him into a building. Kit's ears twitched as they walked down the crowded hallway. As his

nose was filled with obnoxious smoke that only came from cigars and cigarettes, Kit coughed a few times. Orochimaru led them through a crowd and through a door into another hallway. This hallway was quieter and less people were walking about. Kit could hear noises coming from the rooms but he wasn't sure where they were or what was happening. Orochimaru pulled open another door and this time they were in a room that suddenly turned silent.

Kit could sense that there were a few people in the room from their energy but he didn't know who they were or what they looked like, "ah the Uchiha brothers. Its a pleasure to see you again. Where is your father?" Orochimaru asked as he led Kit to a seat and ordered him to sit.

"Our father couldn't make it so he sent us instead." The oldest Uchiha said as he looked over the little blond fox that Orochimaru brought with him with bored interest but he did have to admit that the fox looked a little like Deidara.

Uchiha Itachi was a 22 year old Neko that had long black hair that was pulled into a pony tail at the base of his neck. His skin was pale as newly fallen snow. He had onyx colored eyes and two lines on his face. On his head sat two black eats and a long black tail curled around his waist. Sitting next to Uchiha Itachi was his little brother, Uchiha Sasuke, a 17 year old Neko demon who looked so similar to his brothers that they were often mistaken for twins. Sasuke had short black-blue hair that spiked up in the back and his bangs framed his ashen face. His dark eyes were hard like steel and showed no emotion, his slightly twitching tail behind him was the only thing that gave away the fact that he didn't like being in the same room as the snake demon.

Of course as soon as Orochimaru and his "pet" sat down, Sasuke's eyes were drawn to the young and slightly trembling fox demon sitting next to Orochimarul. He had long sunshine colored hair that ended a few inches below his shoulders and long bangs that covered his face. He was slightly tanned and his white fox ears drooped slightly as he sat next to his master. The fluffy white tail was wrapped around his waist and his head hung so he was looking at the floor. Or at least Sasuke assumed he was looking at the floor because the mask that the kitsune was wearing made it had to see his eyes. The mask was an pearly white fox mask with red designs and the eyes made a 'U' shaped which made it look as if the fox demon was smiling even though his face was somewhat fearful. Sasuke wondered how the little demon could see behind that mask if he could see at all.

Itachi watched his brother from the corner of his eye before turning his full attention back to Orochimaru, "Alright Lets get down to business shall we? The reason we have come here is because the council has an answer to your request for war against the humans." Which Itachi thought to be completely stupid and reckless. They had just finished a war with a humans a few hundreds of years ago and to begin another war would not be a waste but it would also but the demons living in the human world in peril. Thankfully the great council agreed with him.

"Orochimaru the council has conversed and voted against your idea to wage war against the human world and its people. If you chose to continue with this radical idea then you will no have the support of the council nor the villages it has allied itself with. This is the decision of the council." Itachi stated with no emotion and he watched as Orochimaru visibly became angrier.

Kit tried not to whimper out loud as the aura around his master became darker, he could almost feel the anger roll off of him in waves. He knew that when his master was like this he became crueler...well crueler then he was now. Kit knew that the only reason his master didn't take his anger out of the closest the person to him, which just so happened to be Kit, was because they were in public. But once they got home Kit knew that his master would beat him again to release his anger. The kitsune sighed and wished that the beat wouldn't hurt much and would go by quick but he knew is master and his master had a sadistic streak a mile long.

"I see." Orochimaru growled before standing up quiet, "Kit we are leaving." He stormed out of the room like a five year old throwing a tantrum.

Kit stood up and bowed to the people in the room, "I'm so sorry for my master's behavior. Thank you for coming all this way." Kit spoke softly, his musical voice filling the room.

"KIT!" Orochimaru's voice rang through the room loudly, making Kit jump as he looked in the direction his master went. Kit bit his lip and bowed again quickly, "Good night everyone."

With that last phrase, Kit practically ran out the room, fearing that his angry master would leave him and force him to walk back to the manor. Kit ran through the crowds of people and found himself outside on the sidewalk. He sniffed the air and realized, with a sigh of relief, that the carriage and his master was still there. He pulled open the door and sat in the carriage, he didn't dare talk to his master at all for fear that his master will hit him before they even reach the manor. Kit realized that his hands were shaking from his fear and he curled them into fist in a weak attempt to calm down, it didn't work. Kit couldn't remember a time when he was afraid for his life then the time he spent in that small carriage with the beyond angry dominant fuming next to him.


	3. Chapter 3:Fragile Kitsune Tears

**chapter 3: Silent tears from a fragile Kitsune**

Kit laid on the floor of his room in a bloody mess. His body hurt all over and just blinking caused pain to shoot through his body. His breath came out in soft, weak pants but with every breath he still felt as if he couldn't get enough air into his bruised lungs. There wasn't one part of his body that wasn't covered in bruises and wounds. His master had done a real number on him this time.

As soon they had gotten back to the house, Orochimaru had dragged Kit to his room and began to beat him while taking sadistic pleasure in watching Kit's body bruise. Of course not once did Kit let out a sound of pain, not a whimper or a groan, through out the beating which led his master to beat him harder. Kit had learned years ago that any sound he made or didn't make during the beating would spur his master on more, so he decided not to make any noise and wait until his master grew bored with the unresponsive kitsune.

Sometime during the beating, Orochimaru had taken a knife from his pocket and used it on the masked child. Orochimaru had drawn the knife against Kit's tanned skin and watched with a sadistic gleam in his eyes as blood spilled from his wounds.

The door to Kit's room open and he tensed without realizing it. He was afraid that his master had come back for round two. Kit relaxed somewhat he heard the sound of heels clicking against his floor.

He heard the person click their tongue in disgust, "how could he do this to you?" The voice questioned, not excepting a response.

Kit tried to smile, it came out more like a pained grimace though, and he sighed in relief, "Rin."

Rin was most likely the only person who ever cared for Kit in all this time in this hell hole. Rin was a tall rabbit demon with long white colored hair and dark forest green eyes. Kit only knew she looked like this because she had told him once during one of their many talks together. Rin was usually the person Orochimaru sent to clean up Kit after he beat him beyond the point that Kit couldn't even walk, and she liked to treat him like her own child. Rina bend down and gently picked up the young boy, who flinched at her touch. She walked slowly, so she didn't jostle him around to much, over to the bathroom. She held his battered body close to her as she opened the door to the bathroom with one hand.

She gently put Kit down on the toilet seat and turned on the water, allowing the bath tub to fill up. While the tub was filling up, Rin looked over the shaking boy. He sat slightly on the seat, his head drooping as his body slightly leaned forward. His sun kissed hair was matted down to his head with dried blood. Kit's ears were pressed against his head and his tail twitched slightly every few minutes.(A/N: remember he only had 1 tail when they left the house and he's to weak to bring out his other tails) His once beautiful kimono was ripped and stained red with blood.

She watched as his chest moved with every strained breath and his fingers twitched as they laid on his lap. Rin's heart clenched as she looked over the boy, to see him like this made her want to cry. Kit always smiled so brightly that he lit up the room but the boy in front of her looked so weak and fragile, one step away from being completely broken.

Rin watched as a tear quietly slipped from under his mask and fell down his blood stained face. she watched as the tear fell off his face and silently fell to the cold tiles. More tears followed the first and each one fell without a sound, just soft silent tears from a fragile child. Once the tub was filled, Rin knelt in front of Kit and gently removed his ripped clothes. Kit started shaking as he felt the cold fingers brushing against his bare skin.

"Shh relax Kit, its just me." Rin said softly, trying to get the boy to calm down.

Once Kit was stripped down, Rin frowned when she saw the extent of the damage done to his body. Thank Kami demons healed faster so none of these wounds would leave scars...hopefully. She lowered Kit into the warm water, frowning as Kit flinched when he was set in the tub. She sat on the edge of the tub and with extremely gentle hands, she began to wash his wounds. She smiled softly once his wounds were cleaned, she began to bathe him properly.

"Rin." A voice said so soft that if she almost didn't hear it.

"Hmm?" She stopped washing him, "what is it baby?"

"Will...Will you sing for me? please?" Kit asked softly, his head still down.

Rin smiled and kissed his cheek, "Of course sweetie." Rin started washing Kit's hair as she sung a soft lullaby to him.

**_"I don't know what words I can say._**  
><strong><em>The wind has a way to talk to me.<em>**  
><strong><em>Flowers sleep a silent lullaby.<em>**  
><strong><em>I pray for reply. I'm ready.<em>**  
><strong><em>Quiet day calms me. Oh, serenity."<em>**

Kit's eyes started drooping and he began to feel tire as his adoptive mother's voice wash over him, lulling him into a deep sleep. Rin noticed that Kit began falling asleep and she rinsed him off. She stood up and helped Kit sleepily step out of the bathtub. Rin kept singing as she walked Kit back into his room.

**_Someone please tell me, oh what is it they say?_**  
><strong><em>Maybe I will know one day.<em>**  
><strong><em>I don't know what words I can say.<em>**  
><strong><em>The wind has a way to talk to me.<em>**  
><strong><em>Flowers sleep a silent lullaby,<em>**  
><em><strong>I pray for reply. I'm ready."<strong> **(1)**_

Rin helped Kit into his baggy pajamas and she helped him lay down. She pulled the covers over him and tucked him in. She kissed his head and wished him sleep dreams. Rin was about to leave when she felt a hand weakly grab her skirt end.

"C-Can you please sleep with me Rin? I have better dreams when your here." He murmured.

Rin smiled and laid down under the covers with the blond fox. She pulled the boy closer to her and let him lay his head on her chest. She pulled the covers over them and smiled, "sweet dreams my child." she whispered and kissed his head. Rin began to sing a new song, trying to get Kit to fall asleep faster.

_**"Natsuhiboshi why are you so red?**_  
><em><strong>Because I had a sad dream last night <strong>__**My eyes are red from the tears I shed **__**Swollen as i cry."**_

Rin felt her own eyes get heavy as Kit wrapped his smaller arms around her waist. She smiled weakly and closed her eyes as she sang the last verse of the song.

_**"Natsuhiboshi, Why've you lost your way?**_  
><em><strong>I'm searchin for a child who's gone afar He can't be found though I search all day My sad dreams come once more." (2)<strong>_

That night Kit had sweeter dreams than any other demon in the land as he snuggled into warm safety of Rin's arms. It was true what he said, he always slept better when Rin held him during the night. She was his own personal dream catcher, keeping the nightmares away.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. review please. Am I the only one who feels bad for Kit? don't worry things will get better my lovely readers.

(1) Do you any of you know this song? I love it so much. who ever guesses the name first, either by pm or review, will get a sneak peek of the next chapter. hehe xD

(2) I'm sure this song is more well known since it was from the NARUTO anime. The song is called Natsuhiboshi, a very cute song indeed. for some reason I always tear up when I hear this song.


	4. Chapter 4: ununited family

chapter 4: un-united family

"We're home!" Itachi announced as he and his little brother walked into the giant house.

"Welcome home sweetie." Kyuubi greeted his mate and kissed his cheek.

Itachi smiled and wrapped his arms around his mate, pulling him into a deep kiss.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he stepped around his brother, "Get a room will you?" He muttered as he walked into the living room, greeting his parents.

Kyuubi smirked as he followed the youngest Uchiha into the living room, "don't get jealous Sasuke, I'm sure we'll find you a mate...someday." Itachi sat down on one of the arm chairs and pulled the red head nine tailed fox into his lap.

Sasuke just 'hn' at him, its not like he cared anyway. Sasuke really didn't care about the whole mate business and knowing his luck he would get stuck with a fan girl as a mate.

Mikoto Uchiha smiled at her youngest son, her dark eyes shining with mirth. Sasuke acted the way that Itachi did before he met Kyuubi. She knew that as soon as Sasuke met his mate he will be singing a different tune. Mikoto was pale, had dark eyes, and blue-black hair much like her sons so it was easy to see who they had taken after in the looks department. She leaned against her mate, Fugaku Uchiha and smiled. Fugaku Uchiha was a stern looking man with dark brown eyes that looked black, slightly tanned skin, and short dark brown hair. He wrapped his arm around his mate and let a small smile grow on his lips.

"WELCOME HOME ITACHI AND SASUKE!" A voice yelled as a blond nine tailed fox ran into the room.

The hyper active blond hugged both brothers, much to Itachi's amusement and Sasuke's horror. He sat down on the arm of an empty chair.

"Welcome back." Sasori said quietly as he sat down on the chair his mate was on.

"How did it go?" Fugaku asked, looking at his sons.

"Well seeing as he didn't try to kill us, I think it went fine." Sasuke responded.

"True but I do feel bad for that little fox, who knows what Orochimaru will do to him in his rage. We all know that he's a bit out there." Itachi said.

"A bit? that man is completely off his rocker!" Kyuubi exclaimed.

"What fox?" Mikoto asked, smiling at Kyuubi's outburst.

"just some little blond fox that Orochimaru had with him at the meeting, one of his servants I assumed." Sasuke said, somewhat bored but what he didn't say was that he thought the little fox was adorable in his kimono, of course he wouldn't tell his family that. Especially Itachi and Kyuubi, they loved to tease Sasuke about anything.

"blond fox? what did he look like?" Deidara asked, thinking that maybe...MAYBE this little fox was their lost brother, Naruto.

"Well he had blond hair about shoulder length maybe longer, somewhat tanned skin, white ears and one tail. we couldn't see his eyes seeing as he had a mask on." Itachi said.

"a mask?" Kyuubi asked, looking up at his lover.

"mhm it covered the top half of his face. I'm not sure if he could see though." Itachi smiled at Kyuubi.

"oh...ok." Deidara muttered, feeling slightly depressed.

Sasori rubbed his mate's arm in a reassuring way, trying to cheer him up. They had been looking for Naruto for years but it seemed that he vanished into thin air twelve years ago because he has not been seen since. You would think that it would be easier to find a nine tail white artic fox, but they will keep looking for Naruto until their family was finally united. 


	5. Chapter 5: A Day Out

chapter 5: a day out

Rin looked down at the sleeping boy snuggled into her bosom. It had been a very days since Orochimaru left Kit on the floor after beating him. Kit had been asleep ever since, not waking up once, to say that Rin was worried was an understatement. Kit's arms were wrapped tightly around her waist and his head was laying on her chest. she ran one of her hands through his brightly colored hair as she watched him sleep peacefully. Rin looked up as the door opened softly. Rin watched as a maid walked into the room and laid some clean clothes for Kit before walking quickly out of the room.

Rin slowly unwrapped Kit's arms from her waist and moved off the bed. she stood up, walked over to the dresser, and picked up the clothes. she laid them out on the bed then went into the bathroom to start Kit's bath for him. While the tub was being filled, Rin walked back into the room and began waking Kit.

"Kit, darling its time to get up sweetie." she gently shook him and smiled when he grudgingly began to get up, "good, now go take a bath while I go get up some food. go." she ruffled his hair and left the room to go to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Kit sat in the warm water and scrubbed himself with citrusy smelling soap. He dived under the water and took a deep breath when he resurfaced. He stood up and got out of the bath, drying off with the fluffy towel. What happened after they got home was a blur to him, but Kit decided that it wasn't very important. He walked out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around his waist. The smell of fresh food floated over to him and he followed it over to the sitting room that was connected to his own through a door, that was always left unlocked so he could have some place to sit and relax.<p>

"good morning sweetie. did you sleep well?" Rin asked as filled a plate of food for Kit.

"Hai Oka-san." Kit sat down across his "mother" and ate from the plate he heard her push in front of him.

"that's good to hear sweetie. now eat." She smiled at him, not that he could see it anyway, "Oh! I found out that master Orochimaru and mistress Kabuto went on a vacation. Isn't that wonderful? Maybe you can come into town with me!" Rin couldn't help but feel excited at the thought of walking outside with Kit, especially since Kit was never allowed out when Orochimaru was home.

"wounds wun." Kit said, his mouth filled of food.

Rin raised an eyebrow at the boy, trying to figure out what he said, "huh?"

"hehe."Kit giggled and swallowed,"sorry. I said, sounds fun!"

"oh!" Rin said, understanding him now that he wasn't talking with his mouth filled, "now I understand you! hehe stop talking with your mouth, its not cute."

Kit pouted but instead of answering her, he decided that he rather be eating. Once he was finished eating, Kit smiled at his oka-san.

"can we go out now?" Kit asked, not able to keep the excitement out of his voice.

Kit heard Rin giggled before she answered him, "sure sweetie there are clothes on the bed for you."

Kit jumped up and ran back into his room, closing the adjoined door. He walked over to his bed, picked up the clothes, and began to get dressed.

* * *

><p>Rin waited patiently for Kit in the sitting room, cleaning her nails while she waited. She had gone to get dressed a few minutes ago and was waiting for Kit now.<p>

"ok Oka-san I'm ready." Kit said as he walked back into the sitting room.

Rin looked up and her mouth dropped at the sight in front of her. Standing in front of the open door Kit was dressed in clothes that made him look...HOT! Kit had brushed his hair so it framed his face and brushed his shoulders in smooth waves of blond. He had on a black short sleeve shirt underneath an unbuttoned black shirt that had red flames on the edges. He had tight black jeans that hugged his hips and legs tightly and black and red converse.

"how do I look?" he asked, his face turned toward her.

Rin smiled and decided that he looked great! She bet that that he would of looked better if he didn't have that mask covering what she assumed to be beautiful eyes and she told him this, causing him to blush and stutter out a thank you.

"ok lets go!" she grabbed Kit's hand and led him out of the manor, ignoring the looks the shocked maids sent her for taking Kit out of the house.

Kit's smile grew as he felt to cool air hit his face and ruffle his hair. He had no idea where they were going but that didn't matter as long as he was out. Kit wrapped his arm around Rin and nuzzled her cheek while thanking her for bringing him outside. Rin smiled and leaned into him as she led him down the street.

* * *

><p>Hours later Kit and Rin were sitting down on the edge of a fountain eating ice cream in the park, which was a first for Kit, and just talking about anything, Rin did most of the talking.<p>

"Um..Excuse me miss? I was wondering what that boy's name is?" a voice asked Rin.

Rin looked up at the blond and blue eyed fox that looked alto like Kit, "uhh..." Rin was a little taken back by the boy's appearance as she took in his expensive clothes and the way his blue eyes sparkled, "his name is Kit, he's my son." Rin said, not sure what the boy wanted with Kit.

"oh, alright." Rin looked confused at the boy's saddened tone.

"is something wrong young man?" she asked.

The boy was about to reply when another couple of boys ran over to him.

"Deidara! what are you doing?" a fox with bright red hair and red eyes asked the blond boy, Deidara.

"I'm sorry Kyuubi but he looked so much like Naruto. I had to ask!" Deidara whined to his brother.

Kit tilted his head in confusion as he and Rin listened to the two boys argue about some kid named Naruto.

"um..excuse me can you tell me whats going on?" Rin asked confused.

The two arguing boys stopped and looked at each other. Rin saw that there were seven boys and one girl in the group. Two neko boys with black hair and dark eyes, they were very similar so Rin decided that they were brothers. There were three red headed fox boys, including Kyuubi. One red head had green eyes while the other one had dark eyes. Deidara was the blond fox who looked like her Kit a lot. The last was a neko boy with snow panther ears and tail, had long dark brown hair that was tied up in a pony tail and what looked like pupil less lavender eyes. The girl looked like the dark haired boy except she had black hair cut in a hime(princess) hairstyle.

"oh im sorry ms...?" the pupiless neko said.

"Rin, my name is Rin and this is my son Kit."

"ok, well ms. Rin my name is Neji, this is my sister Hianta and my friends: Sasuke and his brother, Itachi, Kyuubi and his brother, Deidara, Sasori and his brother Gaara. Kyuubi is Itachi's mate, Deidara is Sasori's mate, and Gaara is my mate."

Rin nodded, "alright and what can I do for you?"

"my brother and I are here on vacation with my mate and friends. My brother seemed to have mistaken Kit for our lost brother, Naruto. Actually they look alto alike." Kyuubi said, "well...except for the mask. may I ask why he wears that?"

Rin grabbed Kit's hand, knowing that he was confused as much as him, "uh...my master, Orochimaru, makes him wear it."

The people in front of them looked confused and they were staring at Kit as if they could remove the mask with their minds.

Kit, feeling uncomfortable under their gazes, stood up and pulled Rin him, "well I'm sorry about your brother but we have to go before Orochimaru gets back. if you excuse us." Kit walked away with Rin following close behind.

"Kit." Rin whispered as she leaned in to whisper into his ear, "Master won't be back for at least two weeks!"

"I know." he whispered back, "But something about them made me uneasy. Lets just go." he wrapped his white tail around his Rin and they walked away quickly.

* * *

><p>Sasuke watched as the white fox walked away from them. Deidara, noticing how Sasuke stared at the blond boy that just left, nudged his brother Kyuubi and pointed at Sasuke.<p>

Kyuubi smirked and nudged Itachi, "I think someone found their mate."

Itachi's eyes widen and put his hand on his brother's shoulder, causing Sasuke to look up at his brother, "what?" Sasuke asked before turning around again to watch Kit only to found out that he had already disappeared in the crowd.

Sasuke frowned, which made Itachi chuckle, "Congrats on finally finding your mate little brother."

The younger Uchiha's eyes widen,"m-my mate?" he stuttered in a very un-Uchiha way. He faced his friends and family with wide eyes before a soft smile graced his lips, "my mate." he said in a soft voice, liking how the words sounded. suddenly he started frowning and his face became twisted with anger, "My mate lives with Orochimaru!"

Everyone took a step back at the murderous aura surrounding Sasuke. They knew they had to find a way to get Sasuke's mate out of Orochimaru's house and soon!

Me: I know what you are all thinking '*le gasp* two chapters in one day? she must love us!'

Sasuke: they aren't thinking that baka

Me: hush sasuke! i control how long it takes before you and naruto get to together

Sasuke: *frowns and sits in the corner hugging Naruto.*  
>Me: now let me explain, I was at the Jersey shore over the 4th of July and i had nothing to do but type and type and type! i wrote up 6 chapters in all for 3 different stories (im working on a new story as well, drarry!) anyway the next chapter wont probably be out for a week or two. enjoy!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: You Are Mine

**chapter 6**: You are mine

Kit sighed as he laid back on his bed, today was exhausting! dear kami who knew that shopping could wear a guy out? Kit ran a tired hand over his face, ignoring the mask that covered his eyes, and sighed. Even though it was one of the most tiring things he has ever done, Kit never had more fun in his entire life. Kit smiled in spite of his tiredness before getting up and heading to the bathroom. He took off his clothes and got into the shower, sighing in pleasure as the warm water rained down on him. After he was done washing, Kit got out and slipped on his boxers before going back to his room. He crawled under his covers and fell into apeaceful sleep.

For the next few days everything in the manor went perfectly smoothly; the maids did their jobs without fear of their angry mistress stomping around to complain about every little thing, the servants didn't have to fear of being caught by their master Orochimaru when he was in one of his so called 'moods'(which usually led to the unlucky servant being abused), and the one person who was in fact the happiest was Kit for he went out almost every day for hours with Rin or just to explore around on his own. Kit had memorized the entire layout of the manor grounds including the gardens and some of the surrounding forest. Sound was such a beautiful place in the fall; the air was crisp and cool and the leaves were changing colors. At least Kit assumed that they changing colors. Rin had told him one afternoon that the leaves were losing their green color and changing into reds, oranges, and yellows. It made Kit somewhat depressed when he realized that he didn't remember what the colors red, orange, yellow, and green looked like. He couldn't remember what any colors looked like actually, the only thing he saw day in and day out was darkness. Pitch black darkness that threatened to swallow him at a moment's notice if he wasn't careful.

It was actually during the afternoon that they received visitors. Kit and Rin were on the deck in the backyard, Rin's feet swinging over the edge while Kit laid his head on her lap. One of the younger maids came scurrying over to them, stuttering that there were a group of very good looking demons that wanted to see Master Orchimaru. Rin's eyes widened, she was worried what would happening seeing as the guests were most likely important and powerful demons who might not like that they made a long trip to Sound only to find Orochimaru not home.

"Kit go to your room." she got up and walked quickly into the foyer were she was shocked to see the group of boys from before minus the girl but this time they were also accompanied by two older demons who Rin recognized as Lord and Lady Uchiha.

She bowed to the more powerful demons and tried to keep to her hands from trembling as she spoke, "W-welcome to our home Uchiha-sama. Its an honor to have you here."

"Thank you for welcoming us. We wish to speak with your Master." Fugaku said, looking at the nervous rabbit demon.

Rin's eyes widened and her stuttering became worse, "I'm s-sorry Uchiha-sama b-but my m-m-master isn't h-home. I was left in ch-charge in his stead."

"Fine. Then we will speak with you, its better actually because the matter that concerns us involves your family." the head of the Uchiha clan said.

Rin's eyes could not get any bigger for they now resembled dinner plates as looked up at Fugaku, "My f-family? I can not see why my family would be of any importance to your Uchiha-sama."

"I think," everyone turned to look at Mikoto as she smiled, "that we should all sit down and speak about this. Rin-san we mean no harm to you or your family."

Rin looked at the woman in front of her, seeing a sort of connection towards her for they were both mothers, and nodded, "Of course Uchiha-sama. Please follow me to the sitting room." Rin turned on her heel and walked down the hallway.

Sasuke let a small smile form on his lips as he took in his mate's scent, it was everywhere! The scent of citrus and flowers. Just the thought of being close to his mate helped him relax, something he hadn't been able to do since he first laid his eyes on his mate. He was happy that he decided to go with his brother and the others shopping in Sound, why they had to go all the way to Sound was still a mystery to Sasuke, but he could care less about that now. As soon as they got home Sasuke had told his parents the news and it had taken them a couple days before they could come and meet his mate. Sasuke was both shocked and pleased when he heard that Orochimaru was not home, he really didn't want to see the snake demon.

"Would you like some tea?" Rin asked everyone.

"Yes some tea would be wonderful." Itachi answered for them.

Rin nodded and ordered one of the maids to get tea for their guests, before she sat down in a chair across from the leaders of the Uchiha clan, "now may I ask why you are interested in my family Uchiha-sama?" she asked, looking at Fugaku.

"Its my son, he seems to become attached to your son and believes to be his mate." he said, feeling happy that his youngest son finally found his mate.

Rin's eyes widened for what seemed like the thousandth time that night, "Really?" she grinned, looking at Sasuke.

"Yes." Sasuke confirmed, nodding his head.

Rin looked around the group of people, her smile never fading as she she took in the sight of the smiling teenagers and Mikoto Uchiha, Fugaku never smiled in public he only smirked, "that is wonderful! I shall go get my son right now!" she shrieked happy, speeding out of the room before anyone could say anything else.

"She seems nice." Mikoto said as she accepted a tea cup from one of the maids, "thank you. Well Sasuke I have to say I am excited to see what your mate looks like." she grinned.

"so am I." Fugaku said looking at his youngest.

Before Sasuke could reply that his mate was in fact extremely beautiful even with a mask covering his eyes, they were interrupted by the opening of the door. They all turned and saw a smiling Rin who walked in first before turning to introduce the person behind her.

"Uchiha-samas this is my son, Kit. come in sweetheart." she called to her son.

Kit took a deep breath and slowly walked into the room, he was still unsure about what was happening. Rin had come running into his room, excited about something, telling him to get dressed in proper clothes. Kit, not sure who he was going to meet, put on one of his best kimonos that he only wore on special occasions for Orochimaru. Kit knew that kimono had to look somewhat girly because Orochimaru only bought him woman's kimonos but he ignored that fact as he bowed.

"**Ohayo**(_hello_) my name is Kit. It is a pleasure to meet you." he turned his face up toward what he could only assume to be the adults in the room judging by their charaka levels and auras.

Everyone in the room was in awe of the beauty of the fox demon in front of them. Sasuke felt himself swell with pride as he looked over his beautiful mate to be. Kit's sunshine colored hair framed his tanned face perfectly and stopped at his shoulders, contrasting against his tanned skin and the dark colored kimono he had on. The kimono was black in color with multi-colored butterflies on it in different stages of flight so every time Kit moved, it looked like the butterflies were flying across the fabric. The kimono was tied together by a dark blue obi that was done in a bow. Sasuke noticed that it was in fact a woman's kimono but it looked perfect on Kit for it hugged his body to show off some of the curves that the submissive demon had. On his head his white ears twitched every once in a while and the large fluffy white tail(which was actually Kit's nine tails combined together, not that anyone knew that except for Rin) flicked behind him lazily. What drew the Fugaku and Mikoto's attention the most was the white foxed mask covering the boy's upper face, making it impossible to see the boy's eyes.

Rin guided Kit to an empty chair and sat down next to him, "uhh excuse me but what is going on?" Kit asked, still confused.

"Well sweetie Sasuke Uchiha believes that he's your mate." Rin told him.

Kit tilted his head to the side cutely, "Sasuke? who's Sasuke?"

"I am dobe." Sasuke said.

Kit's head whipped in the direction that Sasuke's voice came from, "hey don't call me dobe teme! how am I suppose to know who you are if I cant see!" he argued.

Mikoto gasped, "oh my! your blind? I'm sorry sweetie, how did you loose your sight?" she asked.

Kit turned his head toward the soft voice and smile sweetly at her, making Sasuke somewhat jealous(not that he would admit it) at the fact that his mother was being smiled at by his mate, "There is nothing to be sorry for Uchiha-sama. I didn't loose my vision, my master forces me to wear this mask so I am unable to see what is going on around me." he told her.

"oh dear. that must be horrible." she said.

Kit shrugged, "its fine once you get used to it. It was really bad when I was a kid, I used to bump into everything and everyone." Mistress Kabuto thought it was funny watching Kit bumping into things when he was a child and then after laughing at the boy, would yell at him if he bumped into something and broke it.

"Rin-san your Kit's mother can't you ask Orochimaru to take the mask off?" Kyuubi asked, speaking for the first time.

Rin smiled softly, "I wish but I am not Kit's blood mother, I began taking care of Kit when he was brought to the manor as a young child. If I had my way Kit would not be wearing the mask but the only one who can take it off is the one who put it there and master Orochimaru will not take the mask off no matter how much I plead with him."

Kit grabbed his mother's hand and smiled at her, causing her to smile back at him, not that he saw it. Kit looked in what he thought to be Sasuke's direction.

"Sasuke-sama I am sorry but I can not leave this house. I belong to Master Orochimaru." Kit said sadly, looking down at the floor.

Sasuke growled, "that does not matter. I will do everything I can to get you away from that bastard. Your my mate and Orochimaru will not stop me from having you."

The Itachi and Neji smirked at Sasuke's declaration, he was already acting like an overprotective mate while Kit tried to fight the blush that made its way to his face. Rin smiled at the two young demons before looking at the parents of the dominate mate.

"Uchiha-sama it will be best if you came back when Orochimaru is here to talk about him allowing Kit to leave and live with his mate." she offered.

Kit looked over at his adopted mother, "What! but if I leave what will happen to you? your my only family! I don't want to be separated from you." to show his point, Kit wrapped his arms around Rin's waist and laid his head on her chest.

Sasuke looked at his parents, asking them silently to do something for he did not want his mate to be sad. Fugaku nodded toward his son before clearing his throat. Everyone looked over at the older neko as he spoke.

"Kit if you want we can talk to Orochimaru about Rin coming with us." he said, "that way you wont be separated from your mother."

"Really!" Kit's face lit up and his smile brightened up the room.

"Really." Sasuke confirmed.

Kit, unable to stop himself, flung himself at Sasuke, gathering him in a tight hug, "Oh thank you Sasuke-sama! thank you!" he was so filled with happiness that tears began to gather at the corner of his eyes before falling down his face and to the floor.

Sasuke smiled softly at his mate who was currently wrapped around him and wiped away the tears from his face, he leaned over and kissed Kit's cheek, "your welcome my love." he said, smirking when he saw the blush rise to Kit's face.

Rin, smiling brightly, "this is just wonderful!" she stood up to shake hands with the other demons, "it was wonderful meeting you all, thank you."

They all exchanged their goodbyes, Sasuke doing so rather reluctantly, before leaving. Kit and Rin escorted them to the door, Kit smiling the entire way. Right before Sasuke was going to walk out the door he turned around and took off the choker around his neck.

"Here Kit I want you to wear this so everyone will know that you are mine." he told Kit as he put the choker on the blond.

The choker itself was a simple black color with a small Uchiha fan pendant hanging from it. Kit touched the fan softly and smiled at Sasuke. He leaned close and kissed Sasuke's cheek, "Thank you Sasuke-sama, I will treasure it always. goodnight. I will wait for your return."

Sasuke smiled and turned around, leaving the house and his mate behind as he got into the carriage. He ignored his brother and Kyuubi's teases about his slightly red cheek, choosing to stare at the house out the window as it slowly grew smaller. Sasuke turned back around once the house was out of sight. He was so filled with happiness that he couldn't and wouldn't stop the grin that grew on his lips. This had to be the best night of his entire life. He thought, his tail curling around him as settled in for the long ride back to their village Konoha.

* * *

><p><strong>Me<strong>: And there you go! Sasuke and Naruto have finally met! what do you guys think of this chapter?  
><strong>Sasuke<strong>: I like it *pulls Naruto onto his lap, nuzzeling Naruto's neck*  
><strong>Naruto<strong>: *blushes and snuggles against Sasuke* its a great chapter.  
><strong>Me<strong>: aww! *takes pictures* reviews will be lovely, next chapter will be out as soon as i type it up! XD


	7. Chapter 7: Where Trouble Begins

**chapter 7**: Where Trouble Begin

Rin smiled as she watched Kit sleep under one of the weeping willow trees in the garden. Ever since the Uchihas came over, Kit was like a giant bubble of happiness that couldn't be popped. Right now he was sprawled on the soft green grass, his hand gripping the fan pendant hanging from the choker he wore, and a smile on his sleeping face. Rin was happy for her Kit but she feared what would happen when her master Orochimaru comes home. He won't be happy to know that Kit was let out of the house and he found a mate. Orochimaru wanted to always keep Kit with him like some sort of pet or something along those lines. Therefore he never let Kit out so Kit couldn't find a mate that would take the blond away from Orochimaru. Just imagining how angry her master will get when he realized that they disobeyed his orders, it sent a violent shiver down her spine. The rabbit demon sighed, she could worry another day, for right now she was gonna enjoy the nice breeze, the warm afternoon sun, and the peacefulness of the manor.

Of course that peace was shattered when their master returned home with his mate the next day. Rin pushed Kit into his room, telling him to not leave it no matter what, and she went to greet her master, sending a silent prayer to Kami that everything will turn out fine.

"thank you Rin." Orochimaru said as he sipped the tea had she prepared for him. Rin nodded and handed Mistress Kabuto a cup.

Her mistress wasn't feeling as kind as his mate right now so he just sent her a dark look as he took the cup, "where is the little brat?" he asked, usually Kit would come to greet them in the foyer.

"uh...he's in his room, poor dear doesn't feel well." she lied.

Orochimaru looked at her, not really concern for the health of Kit but feared that if Kit got to sick then he couldn't "play" with his little pet, "really? well that's unfortunate I shall go upstairs and check on him." he said, putting the cup down and standing up from his chair.

"NO!" Rin yelled, shocking both of the older demons in the room, "uhh I mean..." Rin gulped, trying to think of a lie as her master's eyes narrowed dangerously, "what I mean Orochimaru-sama is that Kit's illness could be contagious, I wouldn't want you catching anything."

"she's right, leave it be Oro." Kabuto told his mate, smirking being his cup at the thought of Kit lying dead in his bed from whatever illness he had.

"nonsense, what kind of master would I be if I didn't check on my favorite servant when he is sick?" he asked, walking past the rabbit demon who was trying to make excuses to keep him in the room.

"you know." The snake demon stopped on the third step on the stair case and turned, causing Rin to jump at her master's sudden movement, "If I didn't know any better, I would think that you were trying to hide something from me."

Rin's eyes widen as Orochimaru continued, "but of course you and I both know what would happen if I found out your keeping something from me. right Rin?" he hissed.

Rin, filled with fear for her and Kit's well being, nodded meekly, "r-right Orochimaru-sama."

"good." Orochimaru turned back around and continued his way up the stairs towards Kit's room.

He grabbed the door knob and gave it a turn, only to find that it was locked. Angry, for the door to Kit's room was never locked, he began banging on the door, "Kit! open the door this instant!" he yelled, not liking it at all being locked out of Kit's room.

Rin, trying to calm her master down at the same time trying to get him to leave, "Master m-maybe he is already asleep. We wouldn't want to wake the poor thing."

Orochimaru growled, "nonsense. KIT OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW OR I WILL KICK IT IN!" his bellow was met with silence.

Having enough, he kicked the door in to see a somewhat frightened Kit sitting on the bed, gripping something in his hand that Orochimaru could not see.

"why was the door locked?" he inquired.

"I wasn't aware it was locked master." Kit said, his grip on the fan tightening.

"did you not hear me calling your name?" he hissed as he stormed over to the kitsune.

"I was in the bathroom master, I could not hear you with the water running." Kit answered again, keeping his voice calm.

"what is that in your hand?" he said, trying to see what Kit held so tightly.

"it is nothing master."

"let me see it." Orochimaru ordered, holding his hand out.

"no." the reply came softly.

"no? NO! how dare you say no to me!" Orochimaru struck Kit, causing the smaller demon to fall back on the bed.

Kit gasped and let go of the pendant in order to rub his stinging cheek. Rin watched with fear filled eyes as Orochimaru's anger increased upon seeing the small blue and red Uchiha fan hanging from his pet's neck.

He grabbed the choker and pulled Kit close, hissing in his ear, "why are you wearing this?"

Kabuto, hearing the noise from downstairs, walked into the room only to see his angry mate standing over the kitsune. Smirking, Kabuto leaned against the wall and watched as his mate grew angrier with Kit's response.

"my mate gave it to me." Kit said, gasping for breath. Orochimaru's grip on the choker was cutting off his air supply, making it hard to breathe.

Orochimaru's eyes widen for a second before narrowing, "mate? mate! how did you get a mate and why do you have the Uchiha symbol?" he was still angry with the Uchiha's for not backing his plan to wage war against the humans.

"I went outside." He said defiantly, knowing that he was only making his master's temper grow more but he did not care, "Uchiha Sasuke claimed me as his mate and gave me this necklace."

Seeing red, Orochimaru ripped the choker from Kit's neck and dropped it on the floor, crushing it with his shoe. Upon hearing the crushing sound, Kit shrieked, "no!"

He fell to the floor and touched the broken pieces of his necklace. The necklace that his mate gave him! it was the first gift he had ever received and now it was gone, destroyed by the asshole he called master.

If anyone could see Kit's eyes at the moment they would see the color bleed red and the pupil lengthened until it was like that of a cat's. A low growl fell from his lips as he looked up to were he knew he master would be standing.

"how dare you!" Kit stood up, "that was from my mate! MY MATE! YOU HAD NO RIGHT DOING THAT!" he yelled, momentarily forgetting that he was talking to a very sadistic bastard who did not take pleasure in being yelled at by his servants.

_*SLAP*_

Kit's head snapped to the side and his cheek stung even more now from the second slap he got from his master, "no right?" Orochimaru scoffed, "I have every right!" He grabbed Kit by his shirt and lifted him up, "you are mine." he hissed dangerously.

Kit's tails bristled and he spat in his master's face, "I will never be yours. My mate is my only master. I will be leaving when he arrives to pick me up and I am taking Rin with me." he growled.

Kabuto raised an eyebrow and looked at the shaking rabbit demon next to him, so she was on this as well. Oh dear it was gonna be fun watching Orochimaru punish both of them. maybe he'll let Kabuto join him. Orochimaru on the other hand only spared Rin a glance before focusing on the defiant boy in front of him.

"oh really?" he smiled evilly, "we'll see about that. You can't go with your mate if your not here." he chuckled as he saw the fearful look on Kit's face, wishing to take off his mask just to watch the fear fill his eyes," Kabuto grab Rin, we're taking them down to the dungeon. A certain little kitsune needs to be reminded of his place." Orochimaru took pleasure in seeing the blood leave Kit's face at the mention of the punishment to come that was sure to be horrible.

"what! no! let go of him!" Rin shrieked as Orochimaru left the room, dragging a pale kitsune behind him.

"come on now, we don't want to miss the show." Kabuto chuckled darkly as he dragged the struggling Rin behind him.

Rin struggled in his iron tight grip as she was dragged through the halls down to the dungeons. What Rin didn't know was that her troubles were only beginning and what she would witness down there would scar her the rest of her days, that is of course if they didn't kill her and Kit first.

* * *

><p><strong>Dezzy<strong>: Poor poor Naruto! What will Orochimaru do to him? find out in the next chapter

**Naruto**: *cries* SASUKE!

**Sasuke**: *glares at the readers* god dammit people! review so she'll write the next chapter faster and I can save my Naru!

**Orochimaru and Kabuto**: *laughs evilly in the background as they think of ways to torture Naruto*

**Sasuke**: O_o what are you doing! Review now!


	8. Chapter 8: Gone

**Dezzy**: well here it is! a new chapter brought to u by the angelofmadness :D

**Sasuke**: thank you for reviewing. now i must go save my naru! ~runs out of the room~

**Dezzy**: *smiles* ah young love

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 8<strong>: Gone

Rin turned her head away as the screams of her son reached her sensitive ears. His screams and yells of pain stabbed her heart over and over again. This has been going on for hours and Rin was forced to watch it all. She was chained to the wall with her arms locked in shackles behind her. Orochimaru was now the one abusing Kit but it has been going on so long that Orochimaru would sometimes stop and switch with Kabuto or they would both hurt him at once. Rin was hoping the end of the punishment was soon for she feared for her son's life. They had used whips, knives, claws, blunt objects, feet, fists, and many other things to hurt Kit.

"uh uh uh. No looking away." Kabuto smirked as he grabbed Rin's chin and made her turn her head back to the horrible sight infront of her.

Her son, her precious little Kit, was chained to the wall with heavy shackles around his feet and arms, making it impossible to move away. He screamed as Orochimaru brought down the whip on his abused body again and again, strips of skin coming off and blood oozing down in rivers. Growing tired with the whipping, Orochimaru took out a knife and started slashing at Kit's body. The slashes were random, having no pattern or purpose to them, except to make Kit feel pain. Kit yelled in pain as Orochimaru brought the knife across the side of his neck, more blood spilling out in result. Tears fell from Rin's eyes as she watched her son bleed, knowing that if Orochimaru continued on like he has for the last few hours, Kit would bleed to death.

**"PLEASE! STOP IT! MASTER PLEASE YOUR GOING TO KILL HIM!"** she screamed, her voice being over shadowed by Kit's pained yells.

The knife fell with a clank before Orochimaru started to kick the young bloody boy on the floor. Rin cringed when she heard the cracking of, what she guessed to be, Kit's ribs. The tears fell faster and she continued to plead with her master to stop as she struggles in her chains.

After what seemed like an eternity Orochimaru finally stopped and looked down at his handy work. A pleased smirk grew on his lips, this beating was ten times worse then the one he gave Kit before he left. Kit had many wounds and his bright red blood dripped onto the hard floor beneath him. His body was covered in dark bruises and various cuts from the knives and whips, his lip had a split in it, his face was swollen, his ribs were either broken or cracked, his arm was broken so it was bent at a werid angle, and the area around his ankles and wrists were red and bloody from when Kit tried to pull loose of the chains.

The snake wrapped his arm around his mate and they walked out, leaving the two demons locked up in the dungeons. Rin continued to struggle in her chains, trying to get across the room to the kitsune whose once bright blond hair was dirtied with dried blood and stuck to him. After what seemed like hours, Rin realized that she wouldn't be able to get to her Kit and settled for leaning against the flilthy wall that she was chained to and talking to her Kit, trying to keep him away. Orochimaru had slammed his head into the wall a few times and she feared that if Kit closed his eyes, he wouldn't wake up.

"Kit please stay awake for me. Kit please! Look at me sweetie." she pleaded.

The kitsune's head moved up slowly and he faced her, his head tilting to the side as if it were too heavy for him to keep up straight. She watched as his chest moved up and down slowly, his breath coming out in wheezing pants.

"sore wa itai. _(it hurts)"_ he whimpered, his voice coming out rough because his throat was raw from all the screaming he had done. Rin grew worried as she heard his heart begin to slow.

"I know it hurts sweetheart but please stay awake for me. I need you to stay awake." she told him, watching as his head fell forward.

"sore wa itai." he whispered over and over again, the pain clouding his mind, as his voice grew softer each time until Rin could not hear him anymore.

"Kit? Kit..." she called out to him. His chest stopped moving and the sound of his weak heart beating stopped, **"KIT! WAKE UP KIT PLEASE!"** she screamed but it was to late, Kit was fell silently to the floor as she mourned, "please don't leave me here alone." the tears fell faster and her body shook with violent sobs that seemed to shake her to her very core.

* * *

><p>Sasuke bolted up in his bed, one of his hands gripping the shirt right over the spot were his heart was beating fast like a humming bird's wings. A scream escaped his lips as pain shot through him, tears from his eyes. Something had happened to his mate.<p>

"Sasuke!" Mikoto ran into the room upon hearing her youngest son's heart wrenching yells, "whats wrong sweetie?" she sat on his bed and gathered him in her arms as her family came into the room, taking in the sight of Sasuke crying in his mother's arms.

Sasuke didn't answer his mother, the pain in his heart making it hard to form simple words. He needed his mate, he needed to hold him, and know that Kit was alright. Kit, his beautiful angel, was hurt and Sasuke needed to find him.

"Sasuke tell us whats wrong." Fugaku asked as he sat next to his son, rubbing his back soothingly.

"something is wrong with him." he whimpered.

"who Sasuke?" Deidara asked, holding his mate's hand.

"my mate. Something is wrong with my mate!" he cried out, gripping his mother's shirt, not truely understanding why he felt such a pain in his heart. It was like a part of his soul was being ripped away from him.

Fugaku looked at his oldest son, "Go wake Kakashi and tell him that he is to go get Sasuke's mate from Sound." he ordered.

Itachi nodded and was about to leave the room when Kyuubi and Deidara both fell to the floor, tears springing from their eyes as they put a hand to their hearts. Kyuubi was having trouble breathing as he felt something stab his heart, the pain grew worse as he realized that he couldn't feel his youngest brother's presence at all. Deidara, who felt the connection between Kyuubi, him, Naruto break, began to cry harder.

"KYUUBI! whats wrong!" Itachi asked franticly, first his brother now his mate.

"Deidara tell me whats wrong." Sasori said, kneeling next to his mate.

Tear filled blue eyes looked up at the red head and he whimpered, **"Naruto is gone."** No other words could be heard as Itachi and Sasori helplessly watched their mates cry for their lost brother, the sight of their mates crying was breaking their hearts.

Mikoto, busy taking care of Sasuke, ordered Itachi and Sasori to take their mates back to their room. They nodded and took their crying mates away. Fugaku sped out of the room and went to the room that housed his most trusted warrior.

"Kakashi!" the man known as kakashi hatake sat up in his bed quickly, his silver hair falling over one eye, and looked at one of his oldest friends. His mate, Iruka, blinked his eyes tiredly and sat up, looking at the head of the Uchiha clan, "get up and get a team ready. Something happened to Sasuke's mate and your going to Sound to retreive him from Orochimaru. You are to leave as soon as possible." With that Fugaku left to let Kakashi get ready.

As the neko walked back to his son's room, he silently sent a prayer up to Kami asking for Sasuke's mate to be alright. There was nothing worse that loosing your soul mate before you even had the chance to be together.

TBC...

* * *

><p><strong>Dezzy<strong>: *hides from a very pissed off Sasuke* THE STORY ISN'T OVER YET!

**Sasuke:** *stops trying to kill the author* what? how can the story not be over? you killed Naruto! *eyes bleed red*

**Dezzy**: O_o *hides behind the fox form of Kyuubi no Kitsune* I promise you that the story isn't over yet! so please review and hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter out before Sasuke kills me!

**Sasuke:** *glares at the reader* you better review.

**Dezzy:** *hits Sasuke* no threatening the reader! *smiles* until next time my lovely readers! ta ta! *runs aways*


	9. Chapter 9: Meeting Kit's Mother

**Chapter 9:** meeting Kit's mother

"My baby, my precious little Kit." Rin mourned as she held Kit's cold body close to her.

She was currently running through the woods as fast as she could to get away from the manor. She managed to escape when Kabuto had unchained her. She had hit him hard enough to take his breath away before she snatched up Kit's body and ran out of the dungeons. Rin ran through the house and with help from another maid, she was able to get away. She was now trying to find a place to bury her child.

Her long legs carried her across a small river and she kept running, only stopping when her legs gave out. Rin had no idea where she was but the place she was in was so breath takingly beautiful that she couldn't believe her eyes. It was a good-sized clearing leading to large lake with water lilies scattered on the surface. Rin was standing at the edge of the clearing, looking with wide eyes at the clear water. Sakura trees that were in bloom stood behind Rin, seeming to guard the edge of the area. What Rin found really weird about the Sakura trees, besides the fact that they were in bloom out of season, was that the blossoms were white instead of the usual pink color, which made the trees appear to be glowing. The moon was large in the night sky, filling the area with a soft white light which made it easier for the rabbit demon to see the soft blue colored moon lilies growing from the dark green glass. The lilies and the lake water seemed to glow under the moonlight. Rin took a step into the clearing, her feet making no sound as she stepped on the soft grass.

"Kami. This place is beautiful Kit," she looked down at the pale face of her dead son, "I wish you could see this."

Rin decided then and there that this place is where she would bury her son. But before that, she would have to clean the blood from his body. She kneeled on the grass in front of the lake and slowly laid her son in the water, keeping his head on her lap. She gathered some water on her hand and gently washed his face. As she did this she grew lost in her thoughts.

She was deciding what she would do after burying her Kit. She began to wash the blood off his neck when she remembered what used to cover his neck. 'I need to go speak to Sasuke-sama, tell him what happened to hid mate. That poor boy not only did I lose my son but he lost his only mate. Its going to tough to tell him that Kit isn't here anymore.' Rin was so lost in her thoughts that she did not notice that the water began to glow.

Rin gasped as Kit was pulled out of her hands by the current and dragged toward the middle of the lake. She stood up quickly and tried to get Kit back to shore but the current kept pushing her back. She watched with wide eyes as her son was dragged under the water before falling to her knees. New tears fell from her eyes and into the water as she cried over the fact that she could not even bury the child she loved now.

"Shhh. Its alright." a soft voice whispered in her ears as a pair of pale arm wrapped arm her, "everything will be fine."

Rin looked up and blinked away her tears as she stared into the brightest pair of green eyes that she has ever seen. Red hair fell down the green-eyed woman's back and pooled around her knees.

"W-who are you?" she asked.

The red head's eyes twinkled, "my name is not important. I just wanted to thank you for caring for my son all these years"

"Your son? Kit is your son?" Rin questioned, not finding the any similarities between her Kit and this strange woman.

It was only when the red head smiled was when Rin saw it. She had the same smile as Kit, it was beautifully pure and warmed her heart, and "yes he is my son my youngest son actually, his name is Naruto. He was taken from his brothers the day our home was attackedthe day I was killed." Her eyes began to cloud over with sadness and unshed tears.

Rin eyes widened as she looked at the spirit and she suddenly realized that she heard the name Naruto before, "Kit's real name is Naruto I have met his brothers, they seem to be friends with the Uchihas. They were looking for Kit." she looked toward the middle of the lake were Kit disappeared, "now they will never get to meet him."

Kushina smiled, her eyes twinkling with mischief, "I'm not so sure about that. Who knows what might happen."

Rin tilted her head in confusion, "what do you mean? Kit is dead I saw him die with my own eyes."

Kushina wiped the tears gathering at the corners of Rin's eyes, "calm young one. Naruto will be all right. His body is healing under the water as we speak. Stay here and wait. When he wakes I want you to take him to Konoha to his brothers and his mate. Can you do that for me?" she asked.

Rin nodded mutely, her mind racing at the new information. The red head grinned, blinding Rin momentarily, "good. Now about that stupid mask that snake put on him. His mate, but only when the time is right can take it off. I have to go now, but please tell my sons that I love them and that we will always be watching over them."

Kushina stood up and walked to the shore. Her body began to fade away as she walked over the water's moon lit surface, "oh! And Rin," Rin looked up at the woman as her body became transparent, "thank you for taking care of my son. He would not have survived this long if it s for your love." With one last smile, Kushina disappeared.

Rin sat back in shock of what just happened. She looked toward the middle of the lake and a weak smile grew on her lips, "I will wait for as long as I have to my child. When you wake, I will do everything in my power to make sure that no one will ever hurt you again." With that Rin pulled her knees to her chest, wrapped her arms around her knees, and placed her chin on her arms before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Dezzy<strong>: hello my wonderful little readers. I would love for you to review this story please. Tell me what you think. Also I have to tell you that my l**aptop is broken** so I **wont be able to update as much** as I would like. So please bear with me. I **will try to update as soon as I can get to a laptop.** I am currently using my cousin's laptop while she's sleeping over. Bye!


	10. Chapter 10: I go to sleep

Dezzy: I suggest listening to the song: **I GO TO SLEEP** by Sia. this chapter is short just a little something for my wonderful readers who have waited so long. im sorry to say that while my laptop is back with me, my WINDOWS isnt working so i wont be able to update3 as often. im sorry and thank you for ur patience

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: I Go To Sleep<p>

_**When I look up from my pillow**_

_**I dream you are there with me**_

_**Though you are far away**_

_**I know you'll always be near to me**_

Sasuke's eyes stared at the ceiling not really seeing it, his mind was far away. His mate...his beautiful blond mate was gone. A sharp pain stabbed at his chest whenever he thought of the mate he never got to know. His hands clenched and unclenched at his sides, oh how he wished to wrap his hands around Orochimaru's pale throat. Kakashi had come back from Sound a few days ago with news that his mate was dead. How he died wasn't known but Sasuke had a feeling that Orochimaru had a part in it.

_**I go to sleep**_

_**And imagine that you're there with me**_

_**I go to sleep**_

_**And imagine that you're there with me**_

Sasuke had retired to his rooms early in evening, hoping to get some sleep. His sleep wasn't deep and he woke up a few hours later. For the last couple days he only had one dream; he dreamed of his mate lying in his arms. His mate smiling at him in a way that seemed to light up the room. In his dreams his mate was safe and sound in his arms, nuzzling his neck and talking to Sasuke about some nonsense that if anyone but his mate talked about he would have ignored that.

_**I look around me**_

_**And feel you are ever so close to me**_

_**Each tear that flows from my eye**_

_**Brings back memories of you to me**_

Sasuke looked around him and sighed as a lone tear silently fell from his eyes. He missed his mate so much; he needed his mate without him nothing was the same. The sky seemed dull and dreary, food had no taste, words made no sense, and actions had no meaning without his mate. He remembered the feeling of his mate in his arms after he threw himself at Sasuke during their first meeting. More tears fell from his eyes as he remembered how beautiful his mate looked in his kimono.

_**I go to sleep**_

_**And imagine that you're there with me**_

_**I go to sleep**_

_**And imagine that you're there with me**_

Sasuke closed his eyes and he was instantly pulled into a dream. He heard a soft humming coming from the other side of the pillow and opened his eyes. Next to him was his mate, smiling at him as he sung to Sasuke. The sunlight streamed in from the open window, making him look angelic as it shined behind him. Sasuke's eyes widened and he smiled, reaching up to move a piece of hair from his mate's face but his hand just went through him. Sasuke gasped and his eyes snapped open, now back in his bed. He sighed, ears twitching softly, as he realized that he was once again, alone.

_**I was wrong, I will cry**_

_**I will love you till the day I die**_

_**You were all, you alone and no one else**_

_**You were meant for me**_

Sasuke sat up in his bed and his shoulders shook as he cried from the mate he loved yet never got the chance to truly love as he should have. He drew his knees to his chest as soft sobs escaped his lips. Oh Kami he needed his mate so badly. He needed to feel him in his arms. Sasuke didn't move as his door opened nor did he move as he felt his aniki's arms wrap around him, cooing in his ears. Sasuke snuggled closer to his brother and gripped Itachi's shirt as he stained it with his tears. He didn't know when but sometime during the night he fell asleep in his brother's arms.

_**When morning comes again**_

_**I have the loneliness you left me**_

_**Each day drags by**_

_**Until finally my time descends on me**_

Sasuke woke up in the morning, his brother asleep next to him. Even though he was being held tight by the older neko, Sasuke never felt so cold and lonely. He untangled himself from Itachi and got out of the bed, shuffling over towards the bathroom. He knew that this day was going to be long as he stood under the warm spray. A sigh fell from his lips as he realized this was how his life was going to be without his mate. The days will drag by and the nights will be filled with dreams of his mate and a seeming less supply of tears.

_**I go to sleep**_

_**And imagine that you're there with me**_

_**I go to sleep**_

_**And imagine that you're there with me**_


	11. Chapter 11: My Mother

Dezzy: another sad chapter. This chapter will be better if you listen to **MY MOTHER** by the chipettes. It makes me cry everything i listen to it. Actually im having trouble typing right now because my tears keep getting in this way. This chapter is dedicated to all the wonderful mothers in the world. Without them we would be lost.

Chapter 11: my mother

In the middle of the night when the full moon's beam shined brightest on the lakes surface and the stars glowed high in the sky something begun to happen. The smooth surface of the lake began to ripple as a hand shot up and gripped the grass, a slightly tanned body following. Naruto landed in a wet heap on the grass, gasping and panting as he tried to fill his lungs with enough oxygen. Besides the fact that his clothes were a mess and the mask still covered his eyes, he was fine. More then fine actually, Naruto had never felt this...alive! Naruto caught a whiff of a familiar cent and crawled over to where his mother's scent was coming from. He smiled to himself as his fingers came in contact with long silk like hair. He may not have understand much of what has happened over the last couple days, he didn't even want to think about the fact that he had actually died. But he knew that if his mother was with him then everything will be alright.

Rin woke up to find herself wrapped in someone's warm arms and the sound of someone singing softly in her ear.

"_It's hard to remember_

_A summer or winter_

_When she hasn't been there for me_

_A friend and companion_

_I can always depend on_

_My mother_

_That's who I mean"_

The voice began slightly unsteady as warm tears splashed on Rin's face. She looked up and saw her son crying softly as he sang to her. Rin felt tears fall down her face as she listened to the beautiful song.

_"I've taken for granted_

_Seeds that she planted_

_She's always behind every thing_

_A teacher a seeker_

_A both arms out reacher_

_My mother_

_That's who I mean_

_Wish I could slow down_

_The hands of time_

_Keep things the way they are_

_If she said so_

_I would give her the world_

_If I could… I would."_

Kit's, no Naruto's, grip on her tightened to a point were it might be considered painful but Rin didn't care as she leaned up and wiped the tears falling down her son's face from beneath the mask.

_"My love and my laughter_

_From here ever after_

_Is all that she says that she needs_

_A friend and companion_

_I can always depend on_

_My mother_

_That's who I mean_

_My mother_

_That's who I mean… that's who I mean."_

"I love you mother." Naruto whispered, his voice shaking.

"Oh Naruto my child. I love you so much. You don't understand how sad i was when i thought i had lost you forever." Rin wrapped her arms around the masked kitsune and let him cry in her shoulder.

"I do understand. It was so dark and cold in the after life. The only thing that i could hear was your voice singing to me. I saw Kashina, i was so happy to see the woman who gave birth to me. But I don't see her as my mother. You're my mother." Naruto snuggled into Rin's warmth.

They fell back to sleep that way and when morning came they set off towards Konoha. Rin told him what happened when he was gone and to say he was happy that Sasuke could take off the mask was an understatement. Although there was one part he was unhappy about.

"What did she mean; the right time? When will be the right time? The moment we meet again? Weeks after that? Months? Years?" his voice rose with every sentence until he was almost screaming because of his anger. Naruto never had much patience and if he had to wait for the right time then he was going to go insane!

"Relax little one. You'll know when the right time is. Now come on you need new clothes." she pulled Naruto into one of the clothing stores and the clerk looked shocked at the state of Naruto's clothes before looking at Rin.

"Hello my son and I are on our way to meet his mate and our carriage had a bit of an accident. As you can see by our clothes, we are lucky to be alive. We need new clothes and if you can point me towards the nearest train station. I will be forever grateful." Rin smiled and handed the woman a bag of gold one of her friends back in the manor got for her from her room. Infact her friend had given her enough money and Rin and Naruto will be able to travel safety the many miles to Konoha.

After many hours and the filling of two huge and newly bought suitcases with clothes, Naruto and Rin were on a train that would take them closer to Konoha. It tuned out that no one train went the whole way from Sound to Konoha so they would have to change trains five or six times and even then the train would leave them three villages away so they would have to walk the rest of the way. After that it was a matter of finding the Uchiha manor in Konoha, which shouldn't be too hard seeing as they were one of the most powerful demon families in their world.

Naruto was facing out the window of the fast moving train, staring unseeingly at the moving scenery, "**wait for me Sasuke, I'll be there soon."** He yawned and fell asleep with his face against the cool glass.


	12. Chapter 12: Traveling

Chapter 12: traveling

Naruto growled as he felt yet another hand reach out and grab his ass. Fucking perverts. Rin was also having a problem with the very touchy feely strangers around them as they walked, but unlike Naruto who just growled in warning, Rin grabbed the last person's hand and pull the pervert close.

"If you touch my ass again I will kill you in the slowest way possible." she snarled before throwing him away from her.

Naruto smirked as the murderous tone in his mother's voice, she can get scary sometimes. The smirk left his face when he felt an arm wrap around his waist. He was about to attack said arm until he heard his mother grumbling under her breath and realized that she was keeping the dominates away from him. He leaned into her touch as they walked through the train station. They were in some city that Naruto didn't care to learn the name and this will be the fourth train they have gotten on in the last two weeks. After getting off each train they would either stay the night in whatever town they were in or they would go straight to the train. Today it was one of those go straight to the next train days. Naruto sighed for what seemed the thousandth time, wishing that they would get to konoha faster. He wanted to be near his dominate so badly.

Sasuke sighed as he ran a hand though his unusually messy hair, he couldn't bring himself to care enough to actually bush it. Here he was sitting in a beautiful park surrounded by the sounds of laughter and birds chirping but none of it did anything to lift his spirit. The only reason he was out here was because Itachi suggested, more like demanded, that Sasuke leave the house for awhile to get fresh air and he all but threw Sasuke out of the house. But now that he was outside all he could think about was how dull the sky looked, how the laughter reaching his ears was either a few pitches too high or too low, and how each blond that watch passed him was the wrong shade, always too light or too dark.

To make matters worse Sasuke learned this morning, right before Itachi threw him out, that his family was hosting a party in a few weeks time and his parents were forcing him to go. The only reason why Sasuke didn't make a big deal about was because he saw the look in his mother's eyes. She tried hard to hide it but she couldn't hide the concerned look in her eyes or hide the bags underneath them. Sasuke's chest tightened when he realized that it was his fault that his mother looked so upset. Not wanting to make his mother worry about him too much, Sasuke agreed to go to the party, even if he thought a masquerade party would be annoying.

Exhaling deeply through his nose, Sasuke concentrated on the floor, not noticing the young cat demon walking up to him. Seeing a pair of sandal clad feet in his line of sight, Sasuke looked up. Taking in the pale skin, the curve of the girl's waist, the light blue sundress she wore, her perfectly manicured nails, her red lips, her bright eyes, and even brighter hair. Once he finished his inspection of the somewhat beautiful demon, though she wasn't as beautiful as his mate was, he noticed that she was staring at him as well, apparently liking what she saw for her painted lips twitched into a slight smirk. She jutted her hip out and held out her hand.

"hello." she purred seductively, "I'm…"

* * *

><p>Dezzy: yes I know a very very extremely short chapter; I'm a little ashamed of it actually. But I figured that you have all been waiting long enough for the next chapter, I finally got my laptop fixed and it feels wonderful to be typing on it. The next chapters will be must more fun.<p>

P.S: who do you think the new girl is?


	13. Chapter 13: Lost

Chapter 13: LOST

Yawning, Naruto reached up to the sky, stretching after the long ride. Kami was he sore; they had just gotten off the train, it being able to take them as far as it could. They would be walking to the next village. It was not that long of a journey but it was still a long walk for two unmated submissives to be going alone, meaning they would have to be extra careful. He looked up as his name was called, nodding as he was called over to where she was standing, getting directions from one of the station workers. Rin thanked the kind demon before grabbing her son's hand and leading him out the station.

"He said if we just followed this road it will lead out of this village and towards the next one. It's only a day, maybe a day and a half's walk from here." she explained.

Naruto nodded and fell into step besides his mother easily, his slightly longer legs making it easy for him to keep in step with her, "how many days until we reach konoha?"

"We should be there in a little more than a week." she answered, guiding the masked boy through the thick crowd of demons.

The blond tightened his grip on his mother's hand as he felt himself being jostled as they moved past the many people. He grunted as someone elbowed him in the side, but he did not let go. Rin on the other hand noticed how crowded it was and pulled Naruto closer to her, afraid of losing her son in the crowd of people. It was tough moving through the thong of people, especially since many of them were hurrying in the opposite direction. It took a while and a bit of shoving but Rin managed to lead them out of the crowd. She sighed in relief but her relief was short-lived as she noticed there wasn't a hand holding her own.

She gasped and quickly spun around, "Naruto?" she had hoped that he was right behind her, having let go of her hand once they left the crowd of demons but there was no one behind her. Her son had disappeared while she was walking. Why hadn't she noticed earlier? She walked back in the direction she came from, yelling her son's name as she walked, gaining the attention of the people around her.

"Naruto? Where are you? NARUTO! HAS ANYONE SEEN A BLOND KITSUNE WITH A MASK?" she called out franticly, standing in the middle of the village's square.

No one answered her and she felt her panic rise with each yell. Spotting a demon in what seemed to be a police uniform she quickly ran over and explained the situation to him. The officer sympathized with the young demon, being that he had two young cubs of his own back at home, and escorted Rin to the police station where she gave a description of her lost child. Once all the officers were informed of the missing child they set out to work. Rin was told it was best if she checked into the village's inn because it might take a bit of time to locate her son in a village as big as the one they were in.

She sighed as she slowly made her way to the inn, not caring if she bumped into anyone on her way. Soon she was in the room, sitting on the bed as she stared into space. She couldn't believe it. It happened so fast, one moment he was behind her and in another he was gone. She groaned as she fell backwards onto the bed, lying down with her arm over her face.

"Oh Naruto where are you?" she mumbled under her arm.

* * *

><p>Completely and utterly lost, that was the only way to describe what he was right now. He was lost. He had no idea how it happened but at one point he got separated from his mother and got pushed by the crowd until he ended up where he was now, which was somewhere. He sighed; he really hated not being able to see where he was. His mother had to realize he was gone by now and that meant that she was looking for him so deciding it was better if he stayed where he was instead of getting even more lost, Naruto sat on the cold and most likely dirty ground. Kami just as everything got better it suddenly went to hell. Could this get any worse?<p>

"Hello there." a soft voice purred from in front of him.

Author: CLIFFHANGER! Lol I'm horrible. Anyway this chapter is very short but it took me two days to write. I'm sorry I have not been updating as much. I love everyone who has stayed with this story even though my updating habits suck!


	14. Chapter 14: New traveling companions

**Chapter 14:** new traveling companions

Naruto gulped at the sound of the voice, his ears laying back on his head as he heard footsteps move closer to him. Soon he felt the person breathing in his ear, causing his body to tense and the hair at the nape of his neck to stand up as he shivered slightly in fear.

"Now there is no reason to be afraid, little one." The voice said, an unknown arm wrapping itself around Naruto's waist and pulling the kitsune flush against the stranger's body.

Naruto growled and struggled in the stronger demon's grip, instantly freezing when he accidently pressed his hips back to feel the other's excitement. Disgusting! This person was not his mate, he was not Sasuke! With that thought Naruto struggled more fiercely, trying to get out of the other's grip.

"Let me go!" he growled, "HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" he screamed, hoping that someone else would hear him and come to his rescue.

A clawed hand grabbed his jaw roughly, squeezing and causing the young kitsune to yelp. He was powerless as he felt a second hand move under his shirt. Naruto turned his head away, his eyes shut tight behind his mask. He tensed as he waited for to happen only for the hands to disappear from his person. Naruto's ears flicked in the direction of what sounded like a fight.

"Are you alright?" a kind voice asked.

Naruto looked up towards the sound and meekly nodded. He felt a soft hand wrap around his own and pull him from the floor, where he had slid down after being released in the first time.

"My name is Iruka. What is yours little kitsune?" Iruka asked.

"N-Naruto, my name is Naruto." He replied only to receive a gasp in response.

"Naruto?" Iruka said, "As in Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto nodded, "Hai, I'm sorry, but have we met before? You sound strangely familiar…" he trailed off.

Iruka felt his chest tighten as he looked at the young boy that claimed himself to be Naruto, "What are you doing here, all by yourself?" he asked, ignoring the other question.

"I…I became separated from my oka-san." He whimpered, his ears drooping.

"Oh Naruto…" Iruka sighed, looking up when his mate came to his side.

"C-can you help me find her? She's a rabbit demon with long white hair and green eyes." He said, looking up at them.

They looked at each other, not knowing who Naruto was referring to but either way Kakashi said, "We'll escort you to the police station and see if you're oka-san has reported you missing."

"Oh! Thank you sir!" he exclaimed, jumping up and bowing to the direction of the voices.

Iruka smiled and grabbed Naruto's hand before they guided him to the police station. The reunion of mother and son was an emotional one as Rin clung and yelled at her son at the same time. After introductions it was announced that Kakashi was actually a guard for the Uchiha clan.

"Uchiha? You work for the Uchihas? Then you must know Sasuke!" Naruto said.

"Hai, I do." Kakashi said, looking at the blond.

Naruto grinned, "We're on our way to the Uchiha main house, and Sasuke is my mate."

"Really?" Iruka said, though he already knew that.

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled, grinning up at the man.

"Well what a coincidence we were on our way back to the main house. How about we travel together?" he suggested.

Rin looked down at her son for a moment before nodding, "that sounds like a good idea. What do you think Naruto?"

"What do I think? I think I'm going to see Sasuke soon! I'm so excited! Let's go!" he yelled before running out of the police station.

"NARUTO! GET BACK HERE YOUNG MAN!" Rin yelled, running after her hyper son and leaving the other two to shrug and follow after her.

"Sasuke here I come!" Naruto yelled before exclaiming in pain as he was bopped on the head by his mother. Iruka and Kakashi chuckled as they watched the two.

* * *

><p>AN: I AM SO SO SORRY!I can't believe I don't update normally. Ugh I'm horrible! This is unbetaed so all mistakes are mine. I have some news about this story though, it will be coming to an end soon. Sad I know but I have an ending in mind and while I might do an epilogue I most likely won't do a sequel (unless people really want it and I have an idea for it) this will be the first fan fiction ever that I have finished. I'm sorry for the wait. I really don't like how this chapter ended but I didn't want you to wait any longer.


End file.
